


Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Часть проекта <a href="http://ship-them-all.diary.ru/p202555942.htm">«To do list»</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTP Wars 2.0 для команды ламурмуров

— Если бы я был миллиардером, не стал бы тратить такие бабки на эту хрень, — говорит Тацуя, пока они ждут своей очереди.

— А на что ты бы их потратил?

— У меня все равно их нет. Вот когда стану миллиардером, тогда и вернемся к этому вопросу.

— Люблю твой оптимизм, — улыбается Шузо. Ворчание Тацуи совсем не портит ему настроение. Главное, что тот согласился пойти. — Спорим, я угадаю, на что? Гигантский спортивный центр, где детишки из гетто могли бы бесплатно учиться баскетболу.

— Не только баскетболу, но и… — Тацуя замолкает на полуслове и качает головой. — Шу, хоть иногда делай вид, что чего-то не знаешь обо мне!

— Я еще многого не знаю, — Шузо наклоняется к его уху. — Например…

— Не сейчас, — Тацуя затыкает ему рот ладонью. — Не хочу разгуливать со стояком посреди толпы.

— Когда ты уже вылезешь из моей головы?

— Только после тебя.

Наконец стюарды приглашают следующую группу подняться на борт. Тацуя хватает Шузо за руку и тащит за собой по трапу.

— Ты куда-то спешишь?

— Будешь тормозить — старушки займут лучшие места, и ты даже не услышишь гида.

— Если бы я знал, что ты так хочешь попасть сюда, мы выбрались бы раньше, — смеется Шузо.

— Делать мне больше нечего. Меня не интересует ни этот символ людского тщеславия, ни тем более его точная копия, — презрительно отвечает Тацуя.

Шузо старается не думать, как хочется завалить того прямо здесь, наплевав на все планы.

— Она не совсем точная, «Титаник II» длиннее на три дюйма, а еще спасательные плавсредства…

— Просто заткнись, Шу.

Кажется, экскурсовод собрался рассказать им подробную биографию богача, которому взбрело в голову построить копию знаменитого лайнера. Шузо зевает и наклоняется завязать несуществующий шнурок, Тацуя останавливается рядом, старушки предсказуемо вырываются вперед. Шузо нет до них дела — все, что его интересовало, он давно прочитал в интернете, еще когда судно совершало свой первый рейс из Шанхая. Сейчас «Титаник II» ходит по регулярному маршруту вдоль тихоокеанского побережья США. Шузо не подгадывал специально, но когда узнал, что судно прибыло в Сиэтл в тот же день, что и они, понял — это знак.

— Пойдем отсюда. Устроим персональный тур, — Шузо тянет Тацую в полутемный коридор.

— Ну, что смотреть будем? Большую лестницу? — Тацуя знает о «символе людского тщеславия» гораздо больше, чем хочет показать.

— Обязательно, а еще турецкие ванны. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь! — требует Тацуя, когда они оказываются на носу судна.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— О боже, Шу, — Тацуя закатывает глаза, но под пристальным взглядом Шузо все-таки сдается. — Да-да, я тебе доверяю, ты прыгнешь — я прыгну, и все такое.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать дальше.

— Можно я хотя бы не буду закрывать глаза?

— Тебе можно все.

Тацуя лезет вверх по поручням, Шузо забирается следом и обнимает его за талию.

— Наверное, если бы мы сейчас плыли, это выглядело бы не так тупо.

— Только ты умеешь так испортить момент, Тацуя! — хохочет Шузо.

— Что дальше? Будем орать, что мы короли мира, пока за нами не явится охрана?

— Нет, это в другой сцене, — Шузо поворачивает Тацую за подбородок к себе и просто смотрит. Тацуя не выдерживает первым. На его губах соль, хотя судно по-прежнему пришвартовано к причалу, и Шузо качает, как на волнах.

— Почему это я Кейт? — спрашивает вдруг Тацуя.

— Я могу побыть Кейт в сцене с машиной.

— Наша машина осталась на дне залива, если ты вдруг забыл.

— Кейт с Лео тоже не в своей трахались, — пожимает плечами Шузо.

— Тогда почему мы все еще здесь? — Тацуя спрыгивает на палубу и смотрит снизу вверх. — Идешь? А то я могу начать без тебя.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но со мной же лучше?

— С тобой все лучше, Шу, даже гребаный «Титаник».


End file.
